


5 gold

by agendertoaster



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau and Yasha finally talk, F/F, ep 86 spoilers, good old boat convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendertoaster/pseuds/agendertoaster
Summary: Set sometime on the ocean (post ep 98), Yasha notices she has a human shadow. (spoilers: it's Beau!)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	5 gold

It was hard to find privacy on a ship of course, with limited space and all of it functional, but Yasha had noticed that she seemed to be running into one of her friends even more than was usual. She'd taken to watching the waves or taking shifts in the crows nest and, more often than not, she'd turn around to see the monk nearby. While she didn't mind Beau's presence it did start to pique her interest.

One night, sat at the bow of the ship, the familiar sight of Beau's meditation caught the corner of her eye. With one last scan of the horizon she turned to face her and waited.

"You alright there Yash? You're free to stare all you like of course but I'm sure I could pose a little better if you want." Beau's eyes had remained closed but a trademark smirk pulled at her lips.

"I didn't mean to disturb you", Yasha spoke softly.

"Nah. Honestly, think I'm learning you can meditate too much. Getting pretty bored without any action you know?" Beau's eyes were open now and taking in the darkening sky as her body relaxed slightly.

"I would rather not meet anymore of Uk’atoa's minions myself." Somewhere in the distance was a soft echo, _uk'atoaaa_.

"Hmm. Guess you're right."

Silence hung between them for a moment, filled with the soft creaking of the boat in the water.

Beau finally sighed, "What? I feel like you're trying to stare through my head!"

Yasha waited for another breath and Beau frowned at her. "Seriously-"

"Why are you following me?"

"What? I'm not!" Beau spoke too fast for someone innocent and seemed to realise this, wincing at herself slightly.

"You're always near me..."

Beau took a breath in. "Can't a girl just want to spend some time with her friend?"

Yasha just blinked slowly at her but Beau was nothing if not stubborn and stared right back.

"Are you- are you scared I'll leave? Or start killing you all?"

"No, no, that's... that's not it..."

Having taken her eyes off Beau to focus on her hands in her lap and not hearing any movement, it was a surprise to see her legs appear and sit cross-legged in front of her. Speaking a little softer Beau repeated, "...that's not it, not really."

Looking back up, Beau looked conflicted but reflective, her gaze drawn inward somewhat as she began to speak again.

"It's kinda stupid I guess... I- We-“, she swallowed, “When you were... away, I'd sometimes let myself think that when we destroyed that fucker Obann and got you back, that it'd be more... conclusive, I guess. There'd have been a big battle but the end result would be you being free and Jester'd probably give you a massive hug and we'd have spent time celebrating and all that! But, the way it turned out...", both their eyes drift subconsciously to the prominent scar in Beau's abdomen. "The way it turned out, and the fucking shakedown from the fucking king! Then chasing around the continent to get ready... I guess... I feel like we never really checked in or... showed you how much it matters that you are back. How much you matter to us."

With her gaze back on Beau's face, Yasha could see water gathering in her eyes.

"When we saw you in the Lotusden, I was so pissed. _So_ pissed. We were so out of our depth and it felt like we would never get you back", Beau's breaths were coming faster now, "but then in the cathedral, when you were right there, and I knew, I _knew_ you were back... I fucking froze or something, I was scared... I'm sorry for being scared of you Yasha..."

Tears were falling freely now, dripping onto her twisting hands in her lap. Yasha reached forward and covered them with one of her own. "Oh Beau..."

"I'm sorry I didn't, I dunno, tell you any of this. There never seemed to be the right moment and I probably didn't want to remind you?" With that, Beau sent her a watery smile before reaching up to wipe her cheeks a little. "'s probably not something you forget easily though, eh?"

Yasha gave a thin smile of her own, the answer clear across her face and Beau ducked her head again, nodding.

"I just... it's stupid, but I just wanted to be able to see you, be around you... so I could always prove to myself that you're really here with us- ...with me."

Sobs wrecked her body and she found herself being pulled towards Yasha, strong arms circling and gently rocking her as she gripped tightly to the barbarian. Some time passed before Beau could breathe normally again and Yasha whispered a constant stream of "I'm here, I've got you" into her ear until she sniffed loudly and swallowed.

"So all I had to do to get you to hold me was start crying? Or do I owe you 5 gold now?", Beau's attempt at humour gave some levity to their surroundings and Yasha chuckled exasperatedly but neither woman made any move to hold the other less close.


End file.
